mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wild Ones
The Wild Ones is the 8th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative April 11th, 1951 Stolen Goods Vito Scaletta wakes up with Joe and Marty shouting up from the street for him to come down. Joe has a truck loaded with stolen cigarettes and plans on selling them around town to make some nice cash. Vito joins Joe, and as he drives the truck, they talk about the night before. Vito is still upset about having to bury a dead body on his first night home from prison, but Joe reassures him today will go much better. The Greasers Just when it seemed like Joe was going to be right, a group of Greasers arrive. Their leader, Billy Barnes, demands that Joe hand over ten cartons for operating in their territory. When Joe refuses, Barnes orders his men to firebomb the truck. Seeing this, Joe loses his temper and kills Barnes, causing the other Greasers to take off, so Vito and Joe chase after them. The Greasers end up getting away, so the two stop and call Eddie Scarpa to see what to do next. Eddie tells them to meet Steve Coyne and some guys at the Crazy Horse to teach the Greasers not to mess with them. He also tells Vito not to kill any of them because he doesn't want to read about a bloodbath in the papers the next day. The Hangout Vito and Joe go to the Crazy Horse and meet up with Steve and Marty. When Joe asks why Steve is willing to help them out, he tells them it's payback for them trashing his cousin's car, robbing him, and knocking out three of his teeth. Seeing as the Greasers aren't there, they decide to shoot up the place and set it on fire; when they're done the group heads to the Greasers' other hangout at the foundry. When they arrive, the Greasers are armed and ready for them, and a lengthy gunfight takes place as Vito and the others pursue the Greasers through the abandoned factory grounds. When every last one of them is dead, Steve helps himself to one of their hot rods and drives off. Vito decides him and Joe can make the two grand they owe Eddie by selling the other two, so they take the cars to the Southport docks to sell to Derek's Vehicle Export racket. With the money in hand, Vito settles up with Eddie and takes his cut, then heads home for the night. Walkthrough Selling Cigarettes As soon as the chapter starts, Playboy magazine #46 will be sitting on the table in the Scaletta Apartment. Head downstairs and drive the truck to Riverside, then follow the on-screen prompts to hand Joe the cigarettes. Repeat these steps in South Millville until the Greasers show up and set fire to the truck. The Chase When you chase after the Greasers, it's scripted so you won't catch them; after they get away follow the prompt to find a telephone and call Eddie Scarpa. There is a lengthy gunfight ahead, so if you're low on weapons or ammo this is the time to stop at Harry's Gun Shop and load up. After that go to the Crazy Horse and meet with Steve and Marty. Getting Even At the Crazy Horse you will be prompted to shoot up the place, but you can save your ammo for later and just let the others do this part; when they're done get the Molotovs from Steve's car and throw one at the bar. Once you're done here follow Steve to the foundry. When the gunfight breaks out, work your way back, and when you turn the first corner Playboy magazine #19 can be found in a shack on the left. Further on after you turn your third corner you will find Playboy magazine #21 on the ground next to some barrels. Getting Eddie's Money After the cutscene and before you take the hot rod, go under the stairwell to the building on the left. This leads to a hobo shanty with a fire burning, where Playboy magazine #20 is on the ground by a mattress. Get in the hot rod and drive it to the docks in Southport to sell it to Derek. This opens up the Vehicle Export racket, where you can now sell certain cars for cash. Selling five will get you the Exporter achievement. Once you're through here, drive to The Maltese Falcon and give the money to Eddie, then head home to end the chapter and get The Wild Ones achievement. News Report Gary Stevens reports on the shootout at the Empire Bay Forge. Trivia *This chapter's name is a reference to the 1953 film The Wild One. *In the Art of Persuasion trailer, the scene where they arrive at the foundry is different from the game. *Once you get inside the hot rod the radio will be tuned to Delta Radio and play Long Tall Sally by Little Richard. *Crazy Horse is a name of bonus car in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. *If Playboy magazine #46 isn't on the table of Vito's apartment, exit then re-enter the building and it will appear. Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay